Prevailing technology for telecom towers/masts, whether self supported or guyed, are lattice steel constructions. These masts are often galvanized using hot dip galvanization, where the steel structure is coated with a layer of Zinc. Steel towers are usually manufactured for a design life between 30-50 years. Coated structures are sensible to mechanical wear, and lattice steel towers are no exception. Towers get surface damages during transportation and installation, and such damages need to be mended when the tower is installed. Since hot dip is not an option when the tower is installed, painting/spraying with cold galvanization is a method used. Damages to a protective Zink layer can not be avoided during transportation and installation and corrosion will start at damaged areas. Corrosion is what sets design life for all steel structures, and regardless of Zink cotes, certain maintenance is required to stop corrosion during a construction life time. Many new types of masts are under development. Patent documents WO02/41444 A1, US2003/0142034 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,063 A, are some of the documents that describe a hollow/tubular antenna mast having an inside and an outside part.
Patent document, WO02/41444 A1, describes a communications mast assembly comprising a mast extending from submergible equipment housing. The housing may house air-conditioning equipment, which is located in the access room of the housing. The arrangement is being further such that the mast provides ventilation ducts in the form of inlet and outlet passages for atmospheric air circulation.
Patent document, US2003/0142034 A1, describes a telecommunications mast installation comprising a hollow mast supporting a telecommunications antenna and a foundation structure supporting the mast. According to the invention the foundation structure is in the form of an enclosed chamber situated at least partially and preferably fully, underground. The chamber defines an internal space which is accessible to personnel and which accommodates electronic equipment associated with operation of the antenna.
Patent document, U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,063 A, describes an antenna structure comprising a hollow antenna mast having an inside and an outside, a specially designed movable module disposed inside said hollow antenna mast and lifting means. The movable module has at least one antenna, at least one RF module and at least one RF transmission means connected to the at least one antenna and the at least one RF module. The lifting means permit the raising and lowering of the movable module inside the hollow antenna mast between a lower position and an upper position.
Other types of telecom towers/masts exist and are referred to as Monopoles, which basically are steel, aluminium or concrete poles on which a telecommunication system is attached on an external surface part.
Some of the problems with existing solutions and constructions are that they, in a general publics view, are perceived as an unwelcome part of a landscape view. Existing tower structures are in many cases expensive to produce, expensive and difficult to perform service on and they require separate equipment facilities such as shelters or outdoor protected equipment. In some solutions the telecom equipment is attached to the tower and is consequently exposed to weather variations.